1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to flower pots or planters, and more specifically to a pot which mounts around an umbrella pole commonly associated with patio furniture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outdoor recreation, which may include dining, socializing, sporting events, or simply relaxing and enjoying the great outdoors, is a popular pastime around the globe. Furniture which facilitates the enjoyment of the outdoors is commonly referred to as patio furniture. The patio name is derived, of course, from one common use on an outdoor patio. However, patio furniture is often found at many of the aforementioned outdoor recreational events.
Patio furniture may be used year-round in tropical climates, or disassembled and stored during the winters in the more Arctic regions. Since patio furniture is most beneficial when the furniture creates a pleasing and comfortable environment for people, a great deal of design and development has been directed towards improving aesthetics and comfort.
One of these improvements involves the use of an umbrella. People not accustomed to spending long hours in direct sunlight may wish to take shelter under the umbrella. In addition, direct heat from the sunlight may be avoided, allowing those more sensitive to the heat to still partake in activities or enjoyment of the outdoors. Furthermore, food or beverages placed upon the table will also receive shelter from the sunlight.
Most frequently, these umbrellas are supported upon a base and have a pole mounted into the base and extending up through the center of a table. At the top of the pole the umbrella is attached. There will often be a crank or other device which allows the umbrella to be opened up for shelter or collapsed down into a non-functioning state. While the pole which extends through the table is very functional, it is not particularly aesthetic. In fact, the pole does not at all replace the candles and flower center-pieces used to decorate interior dining tables.
There have been a number of attempts at improving the appearance of common poles. Among these attempts are hanging flower pots and baskets, and streamers or other fabric and plastic decorations. Unfortunately, hanging flower baskets are impractical when associated with patio umbrellas, since the umbrella must be collapsed when not in use. Moreover, the weight of the planter adds unfavorably to the weight of the umbrella and makes the umbrella top heavy. Streamers and similar decorations are not as durable as the furniture, and may be easily destroyed during more severe weather. In some instances, the streamers are also relatively difficult to install.